


A thousand miles

by withered



Series: liminal space [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Love Confessions, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withered/pseuds/withered
Summary: Rukia's lived lifetimes, but she can't remember the last time anyone's told her they love her.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Kuchiki Rukia
Series: liminal space [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413535
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114





	A thousand miles

Isshin says it to Rukia first. 

And while Karin huffily scolds him about _not saying things like that so casually_ , she pauses before looking at Rukia seriously and repeats the sentiment, the three words. Though, Karin switches out Isshin’s “third daughter” with “nee-chan.” And even though Karin’s cheeks are on fire, and she’s not looking Rukia in the eye, Rukia’s heart feels like it’s going to explode.

To make matters worse, Yuzu says it right after, somewhat upset because _I told them I loved you first!_ Before she’s practically bouncing over and hugging her, and Rukia’s so grateful because this seems like an excellent way to channel how she’s feeling.

Nonetheless, she’s still feeling all floaty and happy - why don’t people say it more often? - and it’s a noticeable change which makes sense because _things have changed_. She doesn’t think anyone’s ever told her those words before. 

“What’s with you?” Ichigo asks as she comes back into his room, a tray of food in hand. Yuzu had been making them lunch when Rukia had gone downstairs, and while she was down there, she’d told Isshin that she’d gotten Ichigo to apply to university, to give Living a real chance since there was no reason to rush to become a full-time Shinigami especially since Rukia herself was going to stick around, and Isshin had said -

“They love me," Rukia whispers in a daze.

“Huh?” 

She’s blinking back tears before she realizes there are any, and she’s repeating quietly, “They love me.” like she can’t believe it - like she doesn’t understand it - 

Not hearing her, Ichigo says her name again, voice tinged in concern. And she doesn't know when it happened, but sometime since she’s come back into the room, Ichigo's put his book down, taken the tray, put it aside, and is standing in front of her - hands around her shoulders to keep her standing. Like she’ll fall apart and _it’s possible,_ she sniffs, _entirely possible._

“Sorry,” Rukia stutters, seeing the furrow in his brow and the worried slant of his mouth. “I’m fine.” Rukia shakes her head. “I just - I’m okay. Your family just…said something to me.” 

At that, he looks annoyed, casting the glance over her head like his family is eavesdropping. After ushering her to the bed and taking the mug of tea from the tray and pressing it into her palms, he tells her firmly, “I’ll be right back.” 

“No - Ichigo, they didn't do anything wrong,” she protests, but he’s already thundering down the stairs, calling his father an idiot and -

Rukia chokes on a laugh, looks down at her favorite tea that Isshin had started buying after she first moved in, that Karin makes for her, that Yuzu always pairs with biscuits she made herself, and Rukia thinks, perhaps nothing’s really changed at all.

Ichigo comes back in, looking a little baffled and a little disgruntled which makes her smile.

Ichigo - who brought her into his home, who teaches her about Living, who fights for her. 

“Hey, Ichigo?” 

“Hm?” 

“I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt I received on tumblr an age ago that corresponds to the fic "All the ways it happens" .
> 
> This fic is also for my brother, who got me into fandom and writing so many years ago. For those who don't know, I lost him to cancer at the beginning of this year, and I wanted to post this fic in honor of him.


End file.
